


Pleasure in Pain

by SubnSapphic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Crying, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Edgeplay, F/F, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Intense, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubnSapphic/pseuds/SubnSapphic
Summary: Marianne asks Leonie to be cruel on her. She complies and takes her on a journey through her own lust to bring her the relief she seeks. A story about BDSM and sapphic love.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 7





	Pleasure in Pain

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this story's content is on the rougher side of BDSM (inescapable bondage, gagging, edging/denial, nipple pain) and goes to soft and intimate cunnilingus in the second. I put a lot of focus on consent and healthy BDSM - communication, trust and boundaries. There's no breach of consent or trust and the story begins and ends harmoniously.

She had approached her girlfriend with a request that day. They were lying on the couch next to each other, Leonie reading a book and Marianne playing on her Switch. "Leonie, uhm, regarding our next session, I'd like to ask something of you..." Leonie put her finger on a paragraph, looked up and said "oh of course, I wanted to ask you how we want to fashion that anyway. What is it?" "You know, I haven't been that well recently with one thing after another piling on top of me. It's stressing me out and I feel like I need to release that pressure somehow. So I want you to be rough with me. Like, really rough. I want to cry, if that is possible..."  
Leonie slid a bookmark in, closed her book and sat up with a soft smile on her face. "Oh baby..." she took her girlfriend's hand in her own and slipped closer, embracing and kissing her. Marianne loved when she did that, it showed her she was safe with her girlfriend. She felt cradled, secured, like there was an anchor grounding her and calming her down; not just through words but through a physical presence. "Of course we can make that happen" said the red haired girl. That was the first time she was asked for something like this, although they had always liked the rougher side of sex and especially BDSM, Leonie couldn't think back to a time when anyone asked her to make them cry. She was receptive to the idea, having a sadistic streak that she could unleash if she wanted to, but this was uncharted territory even for someone as experienced as her. Regardless, she was determined to try, especially if it would help her beloved. "Tell me what you would like us to do, Annie..."

*A few hours later*

"Mmmh that's what you want, isn't it slut?"  
She could hear only a faint affirmative whine from her tied up girlfriend on the bed. Leonie looked down on her work. Arms and legs spread out, each tied in multiple straps, securing them tightly. Her sub was completely exposed and absolutely helpless. Her lovely pink nipples were decorated with tight clamps, and a ballgag was spreading the rosy lips apart. Her other two holes stayed empty though - Leonie wanted full access.  
After they had talked about what they wanted to do and how far Marianne wanted her domme to go they took a bath together, followed by a light meal. They wanted to spoil each other so that they could go into this session with raised spirits. Now Leonie was mercilessly fingering her sub, bringing her to the edge again and again and again, despite having started a mere half hour ago. "Be cruel" Marianne had asked. "Be relentless. I want you to dominate me in every sense of the word. When I slip into the straps I want to lose myself and be taken up in pleasure." Leonie thought back to those words, they were fuel for the fire of her assertive mind. 

  
"That's right," she told her sub, "you love the uncertainty. Every time we play, each orgasm could be your last, and you never know. Last time I made you cum, I could've already decided you were denied for 3 months, and you'd be none the wiser, lying there, cumming, riding that high, succumbing to your pleasure, not knowing it was destined to be your last. How long ago was that now? One month already?" Marianne whimpered and thrashed in her fetters, which amounted to little more than a shudder. She was securely tied up, hardly able to move a muscle. Her Mistress was delighted to see that reaction and shoved her fingers into her sub's wet pussy yet again.   
"But it's even worse when you're denied, right? When you've been edging... and edging... edging your achy cunt for hours... being denied for weeks, maybe even months. Such a long time, and you're soooo close. Redemption is so palpable yet completely unachievable. You beg me to let you cum, you plead, you cry in agony... and I fuck you with my fingers, mount you with my strap-on, make you melt under my tongue. So hot, so close so close so close... but you don't know if this will be another cruel edge. You don't know if this buildup will end in another denial. Or maybe I will keep going. Bring you over the edge, finally, after all this time - only to pull away and ruin your orgasm. Watching you bask in the painful frustration, your cunt clutching, feeling empty. Your clit throbbing, needing to be touched, but it won't. It will only feel frustration.   
And you never know. Every time we play, every time you ask me to let you cum, every time I lay my hands on you... you never know if you will feel pleasure or pain. And the funny thing is? It's the same to you. You love being controlled, you thrive when you're denied. If you didn't like being edged, it wouldn't make you so fucking wet, you'd never have asked me to do it and wouldn't continue to do just that time after time. Pain is pleasure for you, slut. That's why I'm never letting you cum again."

The last sentence was accompanied by another hard edge as Leonie pulled her fingers away, which sent Marianne into a near frenzy. She was practically screaming into her gag, eyes pressed shut, body rearing up as much as the bonds allowed. The red haired dom didn't need to see her sub's pussy clench around nothing to know she brought her to the razor's edge.   
"Mmmh your body is screaming out isn't it? It's singing a litany of frustration, begging for release. It's a lovely melody, pet. Why don't you sing it some more?" She said and plunged her fingers back into the wetness of her slut, whose eyes opened wide, overwhelmed as the sensitivity of her denied pussy sent shockwaves of pleasure through her. Her eyes were rolling back as she felt the all too brief contact of a tongue on her clit. She could feel the edge coming back, nearing another orgasm, please, she thought, please let this be the one... but no. Only emptiness remained after her Mistress pulled away yet again, leaving her to stew in the unfulfilled pleasure of another edge. 

The frustration started to feel unbearable. Marianne was overflowing with desire, the ache governing her every thought. All she could feel was the need to cum, her head filled with nothing but wanting to have the release of an orgasm. As if through a veil she could make out her Mistress' voice and feel her moving up her body: "You know what, my little pet, your pussy is all nice and good but we have neglected these lovely buds for far too long..." Leonie's attention was on Marianne's nipples now, who were still held in the inescapable grip of the clamps. "They look so cute all squeezed up like this. But, ah, you've probably gotten used to the sensation. So how about we turn them... this way!" she said as she sensually took the clamps in her fingers, only to twist them around in one quick jerk. Marianne's eyes widened, the pain flooding her mind, overbearing the pleasure she felt, then mixing with it until she couldn't discern the two sensations anymore.   
That's when her tears finally began to roll. Her nervous system was overcharged, too challenged to handle all these feelings, too unsure of how to categorise them, so it sought relief in opening the floodgates. "There we go honey" Leonie said with a tender tone in her voice. She wiped a tear off her sub's cheek and, in a serious voice now, asked her "can you keep going?", to which Marianne nodded her head. "Alright honey. We'll keep at it like this then" the vixen proclaimed and put back on the mantle of mistress. 

"Since you seem to like pain so much, how about we turn it up a notch, hm?" she said. Leonie let go of the clamps so they could return to their original position, only to be taken off once they stood up in all their glory. Before Marianne could react to the sudden relief of pressure, she felt the sharp pain again, courtesy of her mistress putting the little beasts back on at a ninety degree angle. The tortured soul cried out into her gag and felt another stream of tears. Nowhere near enough, her pussy reprised its role as her Mistress' primary target. Again did the dance of pain and pleasure electrify Marianne's body, again did she edge, to which her nipples were pinched by the devil who pranced up and down her body. Edge, denial, pinch, pain. This cycle continued on and on, driving the bound woman insane. She could never acclimate to one sensation as it was interrupted by another, goading each other up, grinding Marianne's mind into mush.  
After a while her supply of tears dried up, she felt like she cried literally all she could. Leonie kept going relentlessly, repeating the onslaught of pleasure and pain, never allowing her sub a moment of respite. As much as she wanted this devious torture to stop, she could not help but enjoy it to her very core. This was what she asked of Leonie, to wipe mercy from her vocabulary, and her girlfriend filled the bill perfectly. Marianne was overjoyed that she had someone she could trust this much and happy beyond belief that she found her soulmate in the red haired woman.  
Although the release of crying and the near endless pleasure of this wonderful torture were pure bliss, Marianne was still a human after all, and the last bit of her rationale signaled that she approached her limit. As such she scraped together all the power she had left to scream out as loudly and as clearly as she could. "Flügelhorn" she shouted through the ballgag. "Flügelhorn, Flügelhorn". 

Leonie reacted as soon as she heard the safeword. She removed the gag first and foremost, immediately asking "are you okay baby?" Marianne coughed a little bit "Y-yes I am. I'm fine" she told her girlfriend who frantically moved about, slowly loosening the clamps to hurt her as little as possible, then opening all the bonds. "I'm fine Leonie, you were great. It just got too much... it's not your fault either, I was approaching my limit. You did not go too far."  
Once her girlfriend was fully freed Leonie asked her "Do you want a blanket Annie?" to which she got a nod as a reply. Moving about the room she got the blanket from their dresser, spread it over the bed and laid down, took Marianne in her arms, cradled her and softly stroked her head. Are you alright baby? Do your nipples feel sore at all, was I too rough?" Leonie showered her with kisses, earnestly worried about Marianne's well being.  
"I do feel sore" the blue haired girl said "but I'm alright. You were great Leonie, you really were" she embraced her girlfriend back, in turn worried about dom drop. "I just couldn't take it any longer, that's all. But it's not because you were bad or anything Leonie, it's just my body's limit... I really enjoyed it. Thank you so much for taking such care of me..."   
They consoled each other, reassuring that they were fine and more worried about the other's well being. "You cried so much, are you sure you're ok? I'm so sorry if I hurt you" Leonie asked, to which Marianne replied "Yes I am, it was a great relief! Are you ok too though Leonie? You didn't hurt me, I promise. This was great fun to me." 

The two continued to lay like this for quite a while, basking in each other's presence. Both were happy to have the other at their side, reassuring and comforting them. Marianne cherished the relationship more than anything, deeply thankful that she found someone where she could completely be herself. Someone with whom it was okay to let everything out, to also show her vulnerable side. It's what she had been searching for all her life, and she finally found it in the red haired beauty next to her.   
Leonie was so proud of her girlfriend for being so strong. She admired Marianne's perseverance and the honesty in the communication of the blue haired maiden's feelings. Her own history made her always feel like a misfit, sticking out like a sore thumb. She was tall and masculine, liked the physical side of things and, on the kink side, thought her desires were so twisted and out there that there was no way she'd ever find a suitable partner. Indeed, Leonie had started to accept that she'd be alone forever, that she was undesirable and it would be much easier to bury her longing than to find a way to fulfill it.   
They had both been fighting their demons, their self-doubts, their anxiety and resignation of never finding love. It was with each other that these negative feelings were dispelled. Sure, a relationship isn't a magical solution to everything, but the intense affection on which theirs was built spoke for itself. Marianne and Leonie saw the other as the best thing to ever happen to them, and in nary a moment did they feel this more clearly than ones like this.

Marianne's head was pillowed on Leonie's breast, whose chin rested on the top of the other's head. After they had calmed down and stopped talking, their breathing had slowed and they enjoyed the blissful warmth of their embrace. It was a serene feeling of safety, of content and peace, Marianne could even feel her beloved's heartbeat. It was a while until one of them started to move, no one wanting to interrupt the perfection of their togetherness.   
"Baby" whispered Marianne "you aren't sleeping, are you?" she asked and giggled softly. "Mmmh no... not yet at least" Leonie answered, eyes kept shut. "What is it?" "I hope this is not inappropriate or anything, but uhm..." Marianne started to blush "you know... I'm uh... still a little... pent up, you know, down there." As Leonie finally opened her eyes she could see the blood rush into her girlfriend's cheeks. "Oh honey, you're impossible, you know?" she laughed. "It's ok to speak plainly, dear. You can say 'Leonie, my pussy is still aching for an orgasm, please eat me out and make me cum' and I won't be offended. That's an irrational fear, I promise" Marianne was practically glowing beet red now. She just nodded and muttered "so... uhm... yeah... if it's ok for you, would you... please..."   
Leonie laughed again, lifted her girlfriend's chin up with a single, slender finger, looked her in the eyes and gave her a deep tongue kiss. The blue haired maiden melted in the other's arms, she loved tongue kisses with a passion. While her mouth was profusely busy, Leonie began to stroke her girlfriend's back. Her left arm was flung over Marianne's shoulder while the right one reached around her waist to hug her tightly. Gently tracing along the spine, Leonie reached the other's weak spot: between the shoulder blades. As soon as she started touching her there, Marianne shuddered and squirmed at the caress, only to be met with her girlfriend's tongue digging even deeper. The sensations were so wonderful and overwhelming, she felt like she could cry again.

It felt like an eternity until Leonie loosened her grip and parted from her girlfriend's mouth. They looked each other in the eyes, no words, both knew what they wanted, one nod and Marianne shifted around to lay on her back. Leonie began making her way downwards, stopping at the still sensitive nipples, which received a gentle treatment now. They received kisses, got caressed by a tongue and even lightly sucked this time. This part of Leonie's journey towards her girlfriend's epicentre did not miss its aim, and the blue haired maiden got worked up again. The pleasure stung intensely though, and Marianne couldn't help but feel impatient. She laid both her hands on Leonie's head, gently guiding her further down. A grin struck the traveler's face and she complied, leaving a wake of kisses in her path until she finally arrived at her destination. Without further ado, Marianne pressed her girlfriend's face against her aching pussy.   
Leonie didn't lose any time and got to work immediately. She knew Marianne well enough by now to recognise how badly she needed an orgasm. And since she had been denied for so long, Leonie would make up for all those lost ones now, which meant she could keep going to her heart's content. Her beloved's lips got split by an eager tongue, penetrating Marianne's pussy, only to retreat and suck on the sensitive clit. As a result, she started to moan and, without actively recognising, buried her hands in Leonie's hair, so that red tufts were visible between her fingers.   
Leonie didn't mind, if anything this spurred her to go even more viciously. After giving Marianne's clit some attention she changed to bigger licks now, going all the way up and down several times before focusing her attention back to going as deep inside her girlfriend as she could. Marianne started to move her hips, grinding into her beloved, her voice rising in tone as the long awaited and hard earned orgasm started to arrive - for real this time. "Yes" she panted "Yes Leonie right there, right thereeaaaaahhhhh"  
The moaning was music in Leonie's ears and oil for her inner fire. She would make her girlfriend have the best orgasms of her life, right here, right now. She wouldn't settle for anything but the very best, so when she heard how close Marianne was, she raised her arm, slid two fingers inside, curved them just how her girlfriend liked it best and furiously licked and sucked her clit. Marianne's body erupted in an explosion of pleasure as she leapt off the edge into the endless sea of bliss. She started kicking and screaming, never letting go of the head in her hands, which itself had no intention of leaving its position. Quite the contrary, Leonie didn't stop her constant stream of warm goodness, swirling around her girlfriend's clit, moving her fingers in and out, feeling the contractions as Marianne came and came and came.   
It wasn't long until Marianne reared up in the waves of a second orgasm. She hadn't even fully gotten back from the first one when it hit, feeling even harder, even better than before. Leonie kept up the amorous onslaught without fatigue, hellbent on giving her girlfriend the time of her life, and she felt reinvigorated with each and every orgasm. Marianne's brain had barely been able to count the third one as it was so overcharged with pleasure. The fourth peaked so hard in intensity that she started to cry blissful tears of joy, which Leonie didn't even register, completely enamoured as she was. 

Both of them started to finally get tired after the sixth orgasm; what had been a wild and unshackled dance of visceral, primal pleasure slowed down to a placid waltz of intimacy. Marianne loosened her grip on her girlfriend's head, who looked up at her. Leonie's face was wet with her beloved's juices, but her eyes were still glinting with arousal and the thrill of action. At the sight of her still eager girlfriend, the blue haired maiden couldn't help but smile the purest smile. She loved this woman so, so much. "One more, please. Gentle this time" she whispered, just a little out of breath now. Leonie's face lightened up with a grin and she obliged.   
After the final mountain had been climbed, Leonie did the same with her beloved and laid down next to her again. "Did you like it?" she said, as if she had to ask. "It was wonderful, Lea. Truly." Marianne gently gave her a forehead kiss. "And I want to keep lying here with you, forever. Feel you at my side, next to me, on me, bathe in your warmth and give you mine. But we should really get a shower..." to which Leonie grinned in her usual manner, which was so very lovely. "Together, I hope?" "Of course!" "Mmh, sounds delightful. You know, I love you so much, Annie. I really do, more than anything in the world. I love you so so so much." "I love you too, Lea, truly. Thank you so much. For now. For everything."


End file.
